Minor Rites
Artwork Some Garou have learned to channel their stronger emotions into their art, providing a focus and outlet for their Rage. Those who have mastered this technique and practice it diligently are better able to blend in with humanity. The method is the same, no matter what the art form. It is embodied in the artist's approach to her craft, not in the craft itself. System: Practicing this rite effectively reduces a Garou's Rage by 1 for purposes of blending in with Humanity until the next moon-rise (new moons count). Awen's Blessing Fianna This rite is used by a Fianna who is seeking inspiration for a poem, song, story or any artistic endeavor. The Garou must eat boiled pork while lying down in a dark room with his eyes covered and a stone on his stomach. If successful, he will be granted an idea or some solution to a problem he was facing in his art. Bone Rhythms This rite is performed in homage to the Garou's totem spirit. Each spirit has a different rhythm connected to it, and the Garou taps out this rhythm with special drumsticks to honor her totem. Such "sticks" are traditionally made of bone, but can be fashioned from any material. System: Any Garou who performs this rite three times per day for at least three consecutive days gains an additional die to any one roll while in the spirit Realms. Once this die is used, the Garou must rebuild the energies for an additional three days before regaining the extra die. Breath of Gaia During this rite the Garou breathes deeply of Gaia's breath (air) 13 times. While so breathing, the Garou clears her mind of all things save her love of Gaia. System: '''The Garou must perform this rite at least once per day for one full cycle of the moon. So doing enables the Garou to lower by two the difficulty level of any one healing or detection roll. Confederacy This rite is performed before peaceful meetings between different tribes. The Garou involved in the meeting must recite specific oaths as part of the rite; the oaths are short and simple and formed as a command. ("None here shall raise claw against another"; "Each swears to defend the honor of the other"; "No lies shall pass our lips"; and so on.) '''System: All the participants in a meeting must perform this rite just before the talks start. If all do so it becomes more difficult for them to frenzy as a reaction to on another's actions (one extra success on a Rage roll is required), for so long as all adhere to the oath. If broken by a single member, though, the pact is void. Greet the Moon This rite is an exuberant paean to Luna. During this rite the Garou howls an elaborate greeting to the moon. This greeting varies with the phase of the moon. System: Performing this rite each night at moonrise for a full phase of the moon enables the Garou to add one die to all social interactions with Garou of that phase's auspice the next time the moon reaches the phase in question. Greet the Sun This rite is actually a common rite of the Gurahl (werebears). Certain Children of Gaia and a few Uktena and Wendigo practice this rite. It is similar to Greet the Moon, but is performed at sunrise. System: The Garou must sing Helios' praises for nine consecutive days. If this is done, Helios grants his devotee an additional die when attempting to sense Wyrm creatures or Wyrm-taint, provided the Garou continues to sing his praises daily. If the Garou misses even one day, he must begin this rite anew to reap its benefits. Hunting Prayer This common rite takes many forms, but it always involves pausing before the start of a hunt to praise Gaia and all her creatures. In addition, the Garou must choose some item to hold her prayers. This can range from an old belt to a tooth, but the Garou must have it with her when she hunts. If she loses the item, she must choose another item and start her prayers anew. System: If a Garou performs this rite before every hunt for three turnings of the moon, she receives an additional die to all tracking rolls so long as she continues her prehunt prayers. If she hunts even once without praying, she must renew her prayers for another three months before again receiving the bonus. Offerings Wendigo This rite is a means by which the Garou becomes known to the spirits as a friend. It can affect the demeanor of summoned or encountered spirits by turning non-Wyrm hostile spirits into neutrals or friendlies. Various offerings, from tobacco to food, are required. Basically, the Garou must smoke a pipe of tobacco every morning or evening for an entire moon cycle, or provide a small offering from every meal he consumes during that cycle (by burying it nearby or leaving it in a place that animal spirits frequent). System: After a complete moon cycle (from new to full) of daily observance, the character rolls Charisma + Rituals (difficulty 6). Each success adds one success to the roll used to determine a summoned spirit's demeanor (from hostile to friendly). In addition, these successes should be tallied and used to add in a similar manner to rolls made when meeting spirits. This bonus applies only to the next spirit encountered, although the Storyteller may instead allow it to steadily decrease with each new encounter, if the character carries herself well. Prayer for the Prey A specific form of the Rite of Contrition, this rite involves the Garou stepping sideways into the Umbra just after making a kill, subsequently thanking the spirit of the prey for giving its own life that the Garou might survive. Performing this rite is a sign of respect to Gaia, her children, and life itself. System: A Garou must perform this rite upon every beast of Gaia (not including Wyrm-spawn) he slays for one full turning of the moon. Should this be done, the Garou's difficulties when dealing with Nature-spirits are reduced by one. This bonus lasts until the Garou kills without taking time to thank the creature's spirit. Rite of Rune Carving of Fenris The Theurges (Godi) of the Get of Fenris are taught early on to respect and appreciate the power of runes. This rite allows them to carve the runes that they can later cast. The runes must be carved into the bones of enemies slain in battle, and once dedicated, may never be lost by the Get. Twilight Song Fianna The period between day and night is considered a magical time by the Fianna, a transitory time when the world grows still and the hidden dances almost within vision. '''System: '''The Fianna must howl or play a mournful tune just before sunrise and just after sunset every day for nine days. The Garou then gains an additional die when attempting to cross or see through the Gauntlet. The bonus lasts until the Fianna fails to perform the ritual; she must then perform it for nine more days before regaining the benefits.